


Meet you again

by rowenagirl



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV), Winx Club
Genre: F/F, Magic War, Protective Farah, Winx Club x Fate: The Winx Saga, burned ones, farah's office, hug, hurt Griffin, kiss, no context really because why bother, wrote this at 6m
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowenagirl/pseuds/rowenagirl
Summary: A merge between Winx Club Season 1 and Fate: The Winx Saga season 1.Once Cloud Tower is taken over by the Burned Ones, Griffin finds refuge in Alfea with an old friend she hasn't seen in a long time.
Relationships: Faragonda & Griffin (Winx Club), Faragonda/Griffin (Winx Club)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Meet you again

**Author's Note:**

> First, for context, Griffin is portrayed by Michelle Gomez so you can picture the scenes.
> 
> Second, I'm mad Griffin is not in the live action, how dare them? She was my fave and Faragonda/Griffin was my fav ship so ofc I had to write this.
> 
> Please be nice as I haven't write a paragraph in more than half a year and this is my first time writing in another fandom and writing this couple.
> 
> I'm sorry I wasn't able to translate it to English as it's still a bit hard for me cause English is my 3rd language only. Hope google translate will help.

\- Alguma notícia dos outros realms e escolas? - Saul adentrava a sala da headmistress Dowling onde a encontrou observando pela janela o caos que havia lá fora. A noite escura tornava mais sombrio e mórbido e naquele momento tudo que queria era poder desaparecer e desligar seus poderes, podia escutar cada grito agoniante de dor e medo de seus alunos, sentir suas aflições pelo batalha que estavam travando contra os Burned Ones e que vinham empatando a cada ataque, podia sentir os grunidos e movimentos de cada uma daquelas criaturas correndo pela floresta e se aproximando da escola, que por enquanto estava aguentando como melhor podia. Farah estava cansada, exausta até mesmo, mas seus alunos e professores precisavam dela, sabia que teria de aguentar, por eles, pelo Otherworld inteiro.  
\- Eles estão aguentando como podem, exceto por Cloud Tower, Griffin não retornou nenhuma de minhas ligações, eu temo o pior, Saul. - Farah finalmente desviou o olhar da janela para encontrar o olhar compreensivo e amigo do Headmaster Silva. - Eu temo que os Burned Ones tenham tomado conta. - Numa tentativa de confortar a si mesma, Farah abraçou seus braços e respirou fundo, mantendo a postura séria e focada que sempre tinha. Griffin e Farah eram amigas de muito tempo, haviam estudado juntas por um tempo, quando Farah era uma bruxa antes de ter vindo a Alfea, lutaram muitas vezes lado a lado para combater monstros e vilões, no entanto, com o passar dos anos, haviam distanciado-se, viviam em dois realms distante e diferentes, ambas eram headmistresses de suas escolas, porém seus métodos e ensinamentos certamente eram diferentes. Farah não podia sorrir com a lembrança dos velhos tempos de quando constumavam ser colegas de quarto e aprontar em toda a escola, eram tão diferentes mas ao mesmo tempo entendiam uma a outra como ninguém podia, apesar de discordarem com basicamente tudo. Porém agora faziam anos desde que se viram pela última vez, único contato que tinham eram ligações períodicas quando necessário discutir algo sobre suas escolas ou algum acontecimento importante, como o que estavam vivendo agora, seu coração ardia em preocupação pelo silêncio incessante do outro lado da chamada. - Como estão nossos estudantes? - Farah virou-se e andou em direção a sua mesa para sentar-se, afastando qualquer sentimento de preocupação e saudade que a invadiam agora, devia manter sua postura e focar em sua escola.  
\- Eles estão aguentando como pode, não tivemos nenhum ataque desde o último, mas os Burned Ones ainda estão rondando a escola. A barreira não vai aguentar mais muito. - Saul não questionou a mudança de típico a que Farah seguiu, não estava no direito e mesmo que não concordasse e aprovasse sua amizade com Griffin, sabia que a mesma importava demasiado oara Farah e que compartilhavam um grande e farto passado juntas e a respeitaria por isso enquanto voltava a focar nas fadas e em seus especialistas que estavam reunidos na sala principal da escola. - Nós precisamos fazer algo.  
\- Bloom é a única que pode. Ela tem a chama do Dragão, a mesma que vive em cada um deles, eu apenas temo que ela não acredite em si mesma que é capaz de faze-lo. - Farah cruzava suas mãos sobre sua mesa, ponderando sobre a situação, culpando-se até mesmo se havia sido honesta mais cedo e ensinado Bloom sobre seus poderes poderia ter a preparado para isso. No entanto seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando um de seus alunos apareceu desesperado em sua porta.  
\- Miss Dowling, tem alguma coisa acontecendo no salão principal. - Os olhos arregalados e o peito que subia e descia apenas mostrava a Saul e Farah o quão não preparados seus alunos estavam para essa missão, missão a qual achavam que nunca mais enfrentariam desde 16 anos atrás quando julgavam ter acabado com todos os Burned Ones.  
Sem qualquer delonga Dowling e Silva correram para o salão, encontrando um clarão esverdeado que aumentava mais e mais no teto do local, magia que Farah logo reconheceu e sabia que não mais se tratava dos Burned Ones e sim de uma velha conhecida. Aos poucos as silhuetas que se formavam tomavam formas de estudantes que estavam tão confusos e exaustos quanto se podia esperar, e logo uma sombra que Farah muito bem conhecia se aproximou de sua frente se revelando ser Griffin, ela os transportou do outro realm até aqui.  
\- Griffin? - Farah perguntou assustada enquanto Griffin sorria cansada enquanto se aproximava dela.  
\- Cloud Tower foi tomada por Burned Ones, mal conseguimos escapar. Eu soube que o exército de Solaria estava aqui então soube que encontraria refúgio para mim e meus estudantes, haviam muitos deles, derrotamos o quanto pudemos. - Griffin mal mantinha-se em pé, a magia que usou para os teletransportar requer muita magia e a luta contra os queimados certamente a esgotou, Farah rapidamente correu até ela e a apoiou em seu braço forte, a tirando do meio do multidão de pessoas, sinalizando a Saul que tomasse o controle da situação e garantisse que os estudantes e professores de Cloud Tower recebessem a ajuda que precisavam, as Winx estavam o ajudando, e no momento em que Saul encarou a Bloom, ela sabia o que precisava fazer quando novos ruídos puderam ser escutados ao lado de fora da escola.  
\- Estamos com você. - Stella segurou a mão de Bloom a confortando e a assegurando de que estavam com ela independente do que acontecesse, a dando a confiança de que precisava. Ela havia começado essa bagunça e agora precisava concerta-lá, e assim faria.  
\- O que aconteceu? - Farah perguntou preocupada enquanto acomodava Griffin no sofa de sua sala, garantindo de que ela estivesse confortável enquanto a headmistress de Cloud Tower apenas a encarava como se estivesse exagerando nos cuidados, Farah sempre havia sido assim e parece que não havia mudado em nada. Ela sentiu falta disso, não podia negar.  
\- Haviam muitos deles, apenas de meus alunos serem ótimos não estavam preparados para enfrenta-los e parecia que estavam em busca de algo específico. Alguém está por trás deles, posso sentir. - Griffin apoiavasse no sofa enquanto olhava o olhar perdido e assustado de Farah, sabendo que dentro da cabeça de sua amiga algo havia acabado de fazer sentido. - O que foi?  
\- Eu acho que pode ser as Ancestral Witches. Não elas mas sim alguém que está seguindo os mesmos passos. Os Burned Ones estão atrás de Bloom por que sabem que ela tem a chama do Dragão e sabem que podem acabar com eles, mas por que razão estariam atacando outras escolas e realms? - Farah falava em um tom baixo e sabio, sabendo a resposta de sua própria pergunta, quando olhou para os olhos de sua amiga sabia que ela estava imaginando a mesma coisa. Ela amava essa conexão que tinham.  
\- Nós lutamos e a derrotamos há 16 anos atrás, podemos fazer isso de novo. - A bruxa estava confiante e num rápido movimento se levantou quando ouviu um estrondo vindo do salão principal que capturou a atenção de Farah também.  
\- Bloom não vai conseguir sozinha. - Farah olhava para o nada preocupada, levantando-se igualmente.  
\- Então deveriamos ajudá-la. - Griffin tomou a frente e saiu da sala de Farah em direção ao salão, ela já havia pedido sua escola, não deixaria esses monstros tomarem mais uma.  
\- Mas você está fraca. - Farah protestou seguindo a bruxa. Mesmo sabendo que era como falar com um parede.  
\- Eu ainda posso lutar, Faragonda. - Griffin a entreolhou de canto fazendo com que Farah a olhasse com um olhar de imprudência que ela muitas vezes havia recebido.  
Uma vez que haviam se reunido com todos no salão, convergeram sua magia para atacar os Burned Ones que haviam se infiltrado dentro da escola, lutavam como nos velhos tempos, como se seus poderes complementavam-se e tornavam-se imbatíveis, se não fosse o fato de que haviam passado muitos anos desde suas juventudes e agora não eram mais como antes, mas ainda eram capazes de lutar como nunca, derrubando um por um em completa sintonia, trazendo a tona memórias e lembranças de suas antigas batalhas e o quão temidas eram, tendo sido até mesmo consideradas a bruxa e a fada mais poderosas do Otherworld.  
\- Você está pronta, Faragonda? - Griffin a encarava com um mero sorriso de lado enquanto preparavam-se para uma segunda onda de Burned Ones que estavam atacando o exterior da escola onde Bloom já estava lutando com as outras winx e os especialistas para derruba-los.  
\- Mas é claro, Griffin. - Respondendo no mesmo tom e segurando a mão uma da outra para convergerem suas magias enquanto seus olhos brilhavam num tom branco azulado, qualquer Burned One que viesse ao encontro delas encontraria sua morte logo em seguida, se não fosse por um que as pegou de surpresa pelas costas e quase ferriu Griffin que caiu no chão pelo impacto, soltando-se da convergência com Farah, que de imediato seguiu ao lado da amiga para a proteger, levada pela fúria desses monstros, usando tudo que seu poder a permitia para evitar que chegassem até Griffin.  
\- Se machucar ela, eu juro-! - Os olhos de Farah brilhavam tão forte quanto sua raiva e preocupação que canalizava, irritada pela teimosia de Griffin mesmo estando fraca ter insistido em lutar como por esses queimados que haviam machucado tantos de seus alunos e pessoas com que se importava. Do canto de seus olhos podia ver Bloom, algumas fadas, especialistas e bruxas lutando juntos para que Bloom estivesse segura para os atacar, suas alhas brilhavam no maior louvor em que nem sequer havia lido em seus livros de história, acreditando que a magia de transformação haveria pra sempre sido perdida, mas Bloom nunca foi uma bruxa ordinária e Farah sabia bem disso, os Burned Ones pareciam brinquedos de papel para Bloom acabar com eles, mesmo sabendo que isso era só o início do que estava por vir, se realmente se tratava de algo relacionado as Bruxas Ancestrais.  
\- Griffin, você está bem? - Quando com dificuldade Farah havia acabado com o último Burned One que as cercava, ajoelhou-se ao lado de sua amiga para conferir como estava, mais pálida do que o normal e certamente mais cansada do que já estava. - Acabou, vamos para dentro. - Farah novamente apoiou a bruxa em seu ombro forte e as guiou para longe dos corpos que ao chão ficaram e do caos que o lugar estava, sabia que não deveria se preocupar com Bloom por que estava em boas maos com Sky e as demais winx, ela precisava processar o que estava acontecendo, quem era e o que acabara de fazer, alias Farah tinha outras coisas a que resolver agora.  
De volta ao sofá da sala de Farah, Griffin a observava enquanto a mesma preparava um chá para ambas, aparentemente Farah não havia mudado em nada, e nem ela, e era bom estar perto dela de novo.  
\- Obrigada, Faragonda. - A bruxa pegou a xícara quente de chá e se acomodou no sofá, observando Farah sentar-se ao seu lado bebericando seu chá.  
\- Por que ainda me chama assim, todos aqui me chamam simplesmente de Farah agora. - Farah revirava os olhos pois conhecia aquele sorriso nos lábios da bruxa que significavam que ela fazia isso propositalmente para a irritar.  
\- Bem, eu sou eu. - A bruxa respondeu escondendo-se atrás de um gole em sua xícara de chá, a fada havia feito o seu favorito, Griffin estava surpresa que ela lembrava.  
O silêncio havia se instalado naquele momento, ambas estavam cansadas e certamente tiveram um longo e terrível dia, Cloud Tower estava em ruínas e levaria muito tempo para tudo voltar ao normal e Farah tinha a bruxa mais poderosa bruxa do mundo a seu cuidado e dependendo de seus ensinamentos. Ambas sabiam que o que havia acontecido hoje não era nada comparado ao que estava por vir, tinham muitas coisas as quais desvendar e alunos a treinar, mas essa noite havia sido uma vitoria e eles mereciam a comemorar.  
\- Senti sua falta, Griffin. - Farah gentilmente apoiou sua mão sobre o joelho da velha "amiga", sentia-se confortável o suficiente para fazer isso, elas sempre haviam sentido protegidas e confortáveis na presença uma da outra, acho que eram refúgio do mal que as cercava, elas tinham o equilíbrio para manter uma a outra nos trilhos, era uma lástima que tiveram de se afastar por tanto tempo, por terem feito escolhas e seguido caminhos diferentes, mas ali estavam juntas de novo pela casualidade, sem a certeza de se acordariam vivas amanhã ou de quanto tempo mais essa trégua dos monstros duraria, o pobre coração de Farah tremia em angústia, não era de hoje que sempre nutriu outros sentimentos a Griffin, viviam de flertes e provocações, ficaram até mesmo algumas vezes em seu tempo de estudantes quando estavam muitos bêbadas para se quer lembrar dos detalhes no próximo dia, mas aqueles sentimentos nunca haviam partido, e agora gritavam pedindo para que elas os verbalizasse por medo de que nunca mais tivesse sequer a chance de a ver, o medo e despesperado que havia sentido mais cedo pensando que nunca mais iria a ver e o que o pior tinha acontecido a fez perceber quão especial aquela maldita bruxa era para ela. - Merda, pensei que nunca mais ia te ver. - Farah sorriu triste para evitar que algumas lágrimas rolassem por seu rosto numa tentativa inútil de disfarça-las já que Griffin a conhecia melhor que a si mesma.  
\- Você realmente acha que seria tão fácil se livrar de mim? Sinto em te dizer mas estou viva e muito bem. - Griffin riu colocando sua mão sobre a de Farah depois de ter largado sua xícara de volta a mesa. - Talvez um pouco cansada agora. - Ambas riram. Griffin também podia sentir aquele medo e sentimento de talvez nunca mais ver sua fada favorita (e única) de novo. Odiava a si mesma por sempre ter a evitado tanto, a afastado e afastado também a amizade que tinham por não saber lidar com o que sentia ou por se auto isolar quando as coisas davam errado e tudo que Faragonda queria fazer era ajudá-la. - Você ficou um pouco velha desde a última vez que lutamos. - Griffin passava seus dedos por entre as mechas de cabelo que começavam a aparentar seu tom grisalho do cabelo de Farah com um sorriso tosco em seus lábios para a insitigar, pois não era como se ela não estivesse diferente já que tinham a mesma idade. - Mas ainda consegue salvar minha bunda quando me meto em perigo. - Calmamente seus dedos deciam até a bochecha da fada a acariciando, vendo Farah se derreter ao seu toque, feliz por saber que tinha total controle sobre sobre ela, sempre teve, observava por muitos anos Faragonda quebrar regras e passar seus limites para estar com ela, o que provava quão especial Farah era por ser sua amiga e ama-lá mesmo conhecendo cada falha ela tinha, e ela amava sua fada de volta, ela estaria completamente perdida se não fosse por ela, e talvez, depois de todos esses anos, aprendeu muito sobre bondade. Ela apenas estava grata por tee Farah em sua vida.  
\- Há muitas coisas que eu ainda posso fazer. Salvar sua bunda é só uma delas. - Farah ria enquanto colocava sua mão por cima da de Farah para a acariciar e apreciar seu carinho, calmamente aproximando-se de Griffin, sem medo, sem restrições, sua bruxa não recuou em comento algum.  
\- Eu senti saudades suas também, e do seu senso de humor. - Griffin riu escondendo o nervosismo do que ela realmente queria fazer, elas estavam vivas, ali e agora, sem saber do amanhã tão incerto, talvez fosse sua única chance de a ter, de novo, de poder senti-la, toca-la como nunca antes, a segurar em seus braços e simplesmente poder apreciar sua companhia como uma vez costumava. Sabia que Faragonda também a queria, podia sentir, e se estivesse sentido errado, o máximo que poderia ganhar é um tapa na cara, e de qualquer jeito isso valia a pena também. - Eu nunca te esqueci. - Griffin estava tão próxima de Farah que era possível sentir a respiração da fada batendo em seu rosto, sentir o perfume amadeirado que ela bem conhecia, podia ver até mesmo as pupilas de Farah dilatando-se quando ela a encarava propositalmente no fundo dos olhos, quando sua distância já era mínima e não pode mais conter-se, juntou seus lábios aos de sua parceira, deixando que em movimentos leves relembrassem um do outro e deixando que aqueles mesmos sentimentos as dominassem e queimassem em desejo. Para sua suspresa (ou nem tanto) Farah entregou-se completamente a sua mercê, imediatamente enrolando seus braços ao redor das mechas do cabelo de Griffin e sua cintura a trazendo para mais perto, precisava tê-la, senti-la em seus braços, deixando que a guiasse em seu próprio ritmo e que o beijo esquentasse como fogo a medidade que meros toques e beijos não mais eram suficientes, ambas queriam mais, queriam sentir-se vivas e era assim que sentiam-se sempre quando estavam juntas, o mundo ao redor delas não mais importava, tinham uma outra e era suficiente, apenas elas duas e seus segredos, suas intimidades, por um momento o medo do que estava por vir se esvaiou entre beijos e suspiros, já era tão tarde daquela noite gélida e fria e ali estavam elas, inundadas de seus sentimentos em completa sintonia e conexão, seja lá o que estava por vir, elas dariam conta como sempre deram, por que sabiam que juntas eram melhores e temíveis mas agora elas teriam a noite inteira para desfrutarem uma da outra e matarem a saudade que tanto as afligiam, e amanhã seria um novo dia e uma nova chance para elas, e para o inteiro Otherworld.


End file.
